novum infernum
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: una serie de historias policiacas y de ciencia ficion protagonizadas por la familia Loud
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, EN ESTE NUEVO FIC QUISE MESCLAR EL DRAMA POLICIACO CON LA SOFT SCI-FI ASI QUE ACLARANDO TODOS LOS HECHOS SE DAN EN EL AÑO 2600 Y TODOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS SON 15 AÑOS MAYORES A SUS VERSIONES ORIGINALES.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE O TAN SIQUIERA LOS ENTRETENGA, GRACIAS.**

* * *

Corrían a toda velocidad, alguien les había dado una pista de donde estaría y no querían perderlo, nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, Boss-it era algo paranoico y ¿Por qué no serlo?, ser un miembro de la mafia que cada día subía mas en la jerarquía de la ciudad te daba enemigos, desde la policía, miembros de otras familias hasta los de tu propia organización, todos lo querían muerto.

A nadie le faltaban razones por las cuales desearle lo peor, las atrocidades cometidas por el eran demasiadas como para ignorarlas, jefe de una de las pandillas más agresivas de la ciudad conformada por excombatientes de la guerra de Riseer se habían destacado por ser guarda espaldas y usureros de los mayores traficantes de la ciudad, detenerlos sería un gran golpe contra todos los gánsteres de royal Woods.

-hey Loud, no tienes que matarnos antes de llegar-dijo su compañero asustado por la velocidad con la que conducía entre los callejones.

-no te acobardes ahora, Wilson, necesitaras todo tu valor esta noche-le dijo a su compañero con una socarrona sonrisa en su cara, claro que compañero era un decir, en el pasado lo habían sido, pero siendo detective ahora no lo necesitaba.

Todas las patrullas llegaron de golpe rodeando el bar Verdant, todos sabían que le pertenecía a él, pero nunca estaba en él y no había manera de relacionarlo con esa propiedad, pero por alguna razón el día de hoy se encontraba en sus oficinas, era una oportunidad única para atraparlo y si la dejaba ir jamás se lo perdonaría.

Entraron de golpe pateando la puerta haciendo que esta se partiera en dos

Es impresionante como todo el bullicio de un lugar desaparece en cuanto un policía entra en él, en su interior todos corrieron a esconderse pateando las sillas y derribando las mesas.

-nadie se mueva, quedan todos arrestados.

Los uniformados fueron tras ellos a toda velocidad deteniendo a todos los que podían, pero no eran más que adolescentes ebrios y prostitutas, había un pez más grande al cual pescar y lo sabía.

El bar tender se ocultaba bajo la barra cuando una mano lo levanto del hombro colocándolo cara a cara.

-quiero que abras la entrada.

-no sé de qué hablas.

Lo tomo del hombro y estrello su palma contra el lector haciendo que detrás del bar una compuerta se abriera.

Dejando al cantinero encadenado se decidió a entrar, la puerta que se hallaba tras las bebidas le habían dado acceso a unas escaleras estrechas cubiertas de un elegante terciopelo rojo y cuatro paredes de caoba tallada, a toda velocidad subió hasta llegar a una espaciosa oficina llena de toda clase de lujos y excesos, se daba la gran vida el muy maldito.

Había de todo en ese lugar, excepto por el propietario que era lo que iba a buscar, al fondo otro pasadizo se hallaba abierto, no se necesitaba ser detective para saber que por ahí había escapado.

Corrió desesperadamente para alcanzarlo, pero las paredes de este eran muy estrechas y salir por él había sido todo un reto, pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió se dio cuenta de que se hallaba justamente en el callejón a las afueras del bar.

La brisa soplaba helada en ese pedazo de calle oculto tras el edificio, era difícil ver pues apenas era iluminado por una parpadeante luz de neón.

Por fortuna les habían dado juguetes nuevos y justo en su bolsillo traía un par de lentes de visión nocturna, fue impresionante la manera en que se ajustaban a su rostro, como si fuera una segunda piel, aún más impresionante era la claridad con la que le permitía ver en medio de la noche.

A lo lejos vio como corría tan rápido como podía.

Lo persiguió de inmediato, sabía que lo tenía atrapado, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aún, salto por las paredes con una elegante agilidad dejando en ridículo a quien lo perseguía pues sus torpes movimientos no podrían jamás con él, saltando de una cornisa a otra fue capaz de llegar a la azotea, cuán grande debió ser su sorpresa al ver que varios policías lo estaban esperando.

-Boss-it, estas rodeado entrégate de inmediato, o si no

-o si no ¿Qué? -chocando su bastón contra el suelo desplego una cortina de humo que le permitió escapar mientras reía a todo pulmón.

Salto hasta el otro edificio, creyó escapar, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo la detective Loud quien apenas había alcanzado a subir salto encima de él sujetándolo en el suelo asegurándose de que no escapara.

-Boss-it, quedas arrestado por múltiples cargos de homicidio y complicidad criminal.

-por favor Lori estamos solos ¿porque no te evitas el drama?, sabes que me dejaran ir en cuanto entre en prisión.

-esta vez no, Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

Una luz fluorescente parpadeaba sobre su cabeza ofreciendo una iluminación apenas apropiada, tras de sí tres paredes de color ocre y enfrente un gigantesco espejo en donde no se podía ver nada parecido a una puerta, la típica sala de interrogación.

Lincoln ya había estado ahí antes, Lincoln "boss-it" Loud, como odiaba ese apodo pero en el ejército y en las calles nadie elegía realmente su apodo, la guerra te lo quita todo incluyendo tu nombre, tu pasado, tu futuro y otras cosas.

Mirando al reflejo pudo ver el par de muñones que colgaban en el lugar de sus brazos, la policía se había quedado con sus implantes mecánicos por miedo a que ocultara algún arma o cualquier forma de escape y lo habían dejado como un invalido cercenado en espera de cualquier cosa.

Lo querían intimidar o eso intentaban pero por favor, no podrían, no después de lo que había visto en la guerra, no después haberlos visto a ellos, después de haber visto esos monstruosos rostros desfigurados una comisaria no es nada.

Lori miraba atreves del cristal a su hermano quien no solo se mantenía en calma sino que incluso parecía estar disfrutando la situación.

-¿así que es él?-pregunto Wilson acercándose a su compañera con una taza de café en cada mano.

-sí, ese es mi pequeño hermano, Lincoln.

-uno no elige a la familia Lori-dijo el poniendo la taza junto a ella, el era un policía de la vieja escuela algo anciano y de mal carácter, fue el primer compañero que Lori tuvo al salir de la academia y el prácticamente la había entrenado en las calles, la había ayudado a ser fuerte y a sobrevivir, era más un padre para ella que su propio padre.

-sabes, el no siempre fue así, de niño era el mejor hermano que pudiera tener, siempre fue el chico más atento de todos y en la guerra de Risser era considerado todo un héroe pero cuando llego aquí, bueno no lo sé, era como si literalmente fuera otra persona.

-el estrés post-traumático puede ser realmente devastador, muy pocas personas pueden sobreponerse.

-yo solo quería ser policía para que él se sintiera orgulloso de mi.

Wilson la tomo del hombro para darle apoyo mientras ella tomaba la taza en silencio tratando de ocultar lo que en ese momento sentía, no era el momento para llorar, debía interrogar al sospechoso.

Al colocar su mano en el espejo de doble vista este se abrió hacia arriba dejando que ella entrara con su taza de café en una mano.

-hola hermana, me preguntaba cuando demonios te atreverías a mostrar tu rostro, hablando de tu rostro ¿Qué pasa con esos lentes?-dijo señalando los grandes lentes de sol que Lori llevaba puestos- ¿acaso estuviste llorando?

La detective no quiso contestar, no caería en sus provocaciones o perdería el control de la interrogación.

-estas acabado ¿estás consciente de eso?, te atrapamos en el bar esta vez.

-no, me atraparon cerca de ahí, yo estaba completamente tranquilo caminando por la calle cuando tu apareciste y me comenzaste a perseguir.

-si sabias que era yo porque corriste.

-no sabía que eras tú, estaba oscuro y no pude ver bien.

-encontraremos tus huellas en el lugar.

-¿huellas?-pregunto el obviando el hecho de que no tenia brazos y por lo tanto tampoco huellas digitales.

-existen más pruebas aparte de las digitales, podemos sacar los residuos de tu huella térmica.

-he estado enfermo últimamente, mucha calentura, mi huella térmica esta algo distorsionada.

-tenemos más cosas Lincoln, de una u otra manera vamos a probar que esa oficina es tuya.

La fría mirada de Lori se clavo como puñal en su hermano, el le devolvía la mirada, fue un duelo de voluntades que inundo toda la habitación de una abrumadora tensión hasta que una sonora risa escapo de Lincoln.

-¡ok!, jajajaja, ¡tu ganas!, ¡el lugar es mío!-dijo entre risas.

-¿entonces confiesas?

-¿confesar que?, ¿desde cuándo es ilegal tener un bar?

-había menores en tu bar bebiendo alcohol.

-entraron con identificación falsa, ¿no es triste cuando los jóvenes pierden el camino?

-¿qué hay de todas las prostitutas que había ahí?

-yo no interrogo a mis clientes acerca de cómo se ganan la vida, todos merecen un trago.

-ni siquiera tenias un permiso para vender alcohol en el bar.

-hermana, esas ya son patadas de ahogado, no lo tenía en el bar porque lo llevo conmigo-dijo señalando su cartera- si fueras tan amable de ayudarme, como veras necesito una mano.

Lori lo miro seriamente sin decir nada acerca de su pésimo chiste.

-lo siento, un momento Luan.

Lori reviso su pantalón y saco de su bolsillo un papel, efectivamente era el permiso de Licores.

Frustrada la detective se lo arrojo a la cara.

-por favor Lori, tú no eres de anti vicios, ¿Por qué te importa tanto un maldito bar?

-me interesas tu, esta vez te hare caer

-¿Cuántos años llevas diciendo eso?, dos o tres.

-no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, te meteré tras las rejas.

-¿y realmente lo harías?, ¿me encerrarías a pesar de saber lo que le pasaría al hermano de una policía en prisión?,

-en eso debiste haber pensado antes.

-vaya, eres fría-dijo fingiendo un escalofrió- por fortuna para mí no es igual ha cuando éramos niños y tu solamente me acusabas con mama y papa, ahora tienes que probar lo que dices.

Lori bajo la mirada al pensar en lo distinto que era su hermano cuando eran niños y los buenos tiempos que pasaron.

-¿por qué te volviste así?

-¿sigues preguntándote eso?, ¿esperas que algún día vuelva a ser un "buen chico"?, mejor olvídalo Lori, esto es lo que les pasa a los chicos buenos-dijo levantando sus muñones.

-¿te ha ido mejor como criminal?

-mucho mejor, ahora tengo una gran casa y no tengo que compartirla con diez niñas latosas.

-no fue tan malo crecer todos juntos ¿o sí?

Lincoln suspiro pesadamente y rodo los ojos con apatía.

-si no vas a arrestarme entonces me voy y espero que mis brazos y mis cosas estén como antes de que tus matones me los quitaran.

Lincoln se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo, del otro lado una oficial abrió la puerta y escolto a Lincoln por sus cosas.

-oye linda, ¿a qué horas termina tu turno?, tengo unas propiedades por aquí y tal vez te gustaría ir por un trago-dijo Lincoln a la linda y sonrojada policía que ahora lo acompañaba retando de una manera poco sutil a Lori.


End file.
